1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing apparatus, and particularly relates, for example, to an information processing system including a plurality of portable information processing apparatuses capable of wireless communication with each other, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium storing a control program for the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system has been available that automatically carries out communication when information processing apparatuses come close to each other. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-181.822 (Patent Document 1) shows a portable data transmission/reception terminal device automatically carrying out transmission to another portable data transmission/reception terminal device present in a communication range.
In the scheme shown in Patent Document 1, once a user of the portable data transmission/reception terminal device transmits data, the data is endlessly transmitted to another portable data transmission/reception terminal device. Therefore, even when the user or the like desires to transmit data by setting a certain range, the user's intention could not be reflected.